Love Spell Gone Very Wrong
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: What if in Season 1; Episode 5: Dream Sorcerer both Phoebe & Piper decide to cast a different sort of love spell that majorly backfires on them. Warning this is incest/slash, Piper/Phoebe consider yourself having been fairly fore warned ! Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: Phoebe makes a love spell, & it backfires big time.

Author's Opinion: I personally don't like incest, or slash stories. I think they are sub par fan-fiction, but this stupid little beast of a story just wouldn't leave my mind/head so here it is. However do enjoy if this is your type of fan-fiction.

Author's Note: This begs the repeating this is incest/slash if this is not your thing, & you don't like it don't read it. Consider yourself having been fairly fore warned !

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.

* * *

><p>Love Spell Gone Very Wrong...<p>

"Are you sure about this ?" asks Piper for what seems to Phoebe to be about the billionth time so far, & counting

And for the billionth time so far, & counting she says "Of course I'm sure" asking as they both walk up the steps to the attic "How can this even be considered personal gain ?...I mean we need sex to keep our sanity..."

Piper only rolls her eyes trying to be sensible; she says "Yeah, but..."

It is at this point Phoebe interrupts her older middle sister "Yeah, but nothing its only fair, and we need sex in order to keep our batteries charged" Piper thinks to herself at the inadvertent pun _'Eeeeew'_ as they both reach the attics door

"I'm telling you from what we know about magic so far this is going to back fire some how, in some form, or in some way on us" Piper says, as her sister Phoebe enters the attic first then Piper does

"How ?" asks Phoebe

"I don't know yet" answers Piper then states in all seriousness "But when I do know I'll let you know"

"Then why did you follow me up to the attic ?" asks Phoebe reasonably as well as sarcastically, & at that Piper shoots nothing but dagger eyes at her younger sister back not even sure herself why she followed her up here, they both go to the podium where the Book of Shadows lay open. Phoebe having already made the ritual both going to the Book of Shadows just out of habit. Phoebe already having explained some of the spell to her older sister Piper but not all of it. They both go to the ingredient cabinet, & start grabbing things; with Piper having grabbed the candles & Phoebe having grabbed the chalk.

Wordlessly they both start preparing for the sex spell, all the while Piper still not even sure why shes here. Phoebe having the chalk starts drawing a circle with a pentagram within it, Piper comes in right behind Phoebe placing the candles as previously discussed. When Phoebe is finished she stands up, pulling out the spell from the back pocket of her jeans. Piper still placing the candles not even having seen the spell yet, putting one beige color candle on the the tip of the pentagram facing north for neutrality & balance. And three different colored candles each going right to left red, pink, violet, pink, violet, red, violet, red, & pink. Red for passion, love, & fertility. Pink for promotion of romance,to draw affections, & a color of femininity. Violet to establish contact with another person. Having finished herself now she stands up, & brushes her knees off.

Both Piper, & Phoebe rushing now the two part spell needing to be said during the ringing for midnight the witches hour, & right after. Piper however gets curious on what Phoebe wrote so she snatches the spell right out of Phoebe's hand, & looks it over noticing several cross outs before it looked like Phoebe finally got what she wanted out of it. Not even looking up at her baby sister Piper says "Very crude, and vulgar Pheebs" Phoebe only shrugs her shoulders

It starts ringing midnight the witching hour both grab onto each others hand, & both grab onto the piece of paper chanting out loud, & in unison "In this witches hour, we call upon the most ancient of powers, to bring to us a score so that they may make us very sore to our very core" a cold wind twirls around them ruffling their hair, & right after the ringing of midnight they chant out loud, & in unison again finishing the second part of the spell "This you cannot ignore hence forth, so that we maybe screwed, but undue by the time we are bone dry, this is only because we are long overdue in our point of view" the flames of the candles all briefly shoot up, then go out. Both Piper & Phoebe look around trying to decide if anything is different.

Piper looks at Phoebe asking "Did it work ?'

Phoebe gets a confused look on her face clearly perplexed "I don't know, but it should have"

Piper then states "I think its a good thing it didn't I'm telling you it would have back fired anyway" laughing a little adding "Plus if Prue was here she'd kill us for doing something like this"

"Good thing shes working late again" Phoebe says nodding her head in agreement

"The whole thing was just silly anyway" Piper says

Phoebe says defending her spell "It was a good spell" she adds even further "I think we need to just give it sometime, maybe go out"

"I'm not going out at midnight" says Piper immediately, more then a little grumpy

"Fine, whatever" says Phoebe rushing out of the attic, & down the stairs to her room

* * *

><p>An Hour Later (Piper's Bedroom)...<p>

Piper tossing, & turning in her sleep. Her dreams being filled with sex, her pussy already a little wet. Phoebe being half awake, half sleep walking; she walks into Piper's bedroom even unknown to herself. Having had the same problem herself. She at first sits down on Piper's bed only now opening her eyes slowly realizing what she is holding; her favorite by herself purple toy. Not knowing why, only knowing that she feels compelled to do so; she lefts up Piper's nightgown crawling between Piper's legs. Piper having laid on top of her blankets tonight.

Phoebe pulls aside Piper's cotton panties, & thinks to herself even in her haze _'I know Piper still had cotton panties' _now kissing Piper's already slightly wet pussy, Piper stirs a little. Tasting her own older sister Phoebe then proceeds to kiss down Piper's inner thigh on the left leg all the way down to her ankle kissing her ankle working her way back now up to Piper's pussy. She then kisses Piper's pussy again, now working her way down the inner right thigh slowly kissing as she goes getting to the right ankle kissing that as well now, & working her way back up again. Lastly kissing Piper's pussy the third time. Piper slowly yet surly begins to wake up.

Phoebe flicks her tongue back & forth across Piper's clit. Piper's eyes open not suddenly, but slowly as she exits her dream state realizing with horror that a total stranger is licking her down there, & she is so holy enjoying it. Phoebe grabs onto her sisters hips, as Piper's legs warp around Phoebe's head, both of them held in place by the other. Piper not wanting it to stop; still not even knowing who is licking her out. Phoebe laps at Piper's clit, & pussy even more vigorously now. relentlessly. Piper moans with joy, & pleasure. Phoebe plunges her tongue into her sister pussy, interring her with her tongue. Piper bucks her hips in response, riding the waves of delight.

Piper closer to orgasming now, knowing this herself. She lets herself go in this moment of pure release, this animalistic instant of time & space for her where everything is all coming together. She bucks her hips even more, Phoebe in response holds on even tighter. Arching her back all the way when it hits wave, after wave of gratification; she grabs onto her sheets as yet another explosion explodes through out her entire body in perfect sequence. Phoebe not stopping nor slowing down, but continues only going faster then what she even thought possible as Piper orgasms yet again. Phoebe doing all she can to swallow all of Piper's womanly juices.

"Oh God" Piper yells as her whole entire body rocks, & the room spins on her. Phoebe surprise's her middle sister sending her even further over the edge of disaster. Still holding onto her firmly & tightly with one hand, she takes her other hand sticking her thumb up, & strait into Piper's bum as the most intense orgasm Piper as had in her life rolls over her, & through out sky rocketing her into outer space & beyond. Seeing clouds, & riding on cloud nine her eyes roll back into her head as she shutters, she gently comes back to earth, thinking to herself _'Pay backs gonna be a bitch for you'_

Piper recovers from her multi-orgasmic earth shattering moment in time finally realizing who was between her legs, as Phoebe herself comes up, & lets go of Piper's hips. Piper looks around seeing Phoebes favorite purple monster dildo, she quickly grabs it before Phoebe can, & says in a voice not of her own, & not wanting to say these words her vocal cords not being in her control what she desperately wanting to say is _'This is disgusting, and wrong' _the back firing of the spell dictating her actions now; she says "My turn" grinning wickedly, Piper quickly pins Phoebe down

Piper pins Phoebe arms behind her back solidly, placing her left hand on Phoebe's stomach beneath Phoebe's night shirt. Her left hand holding Phoebe still, Piper having some how gotten between her sisters legs. Phoebe's legs spread as wide as possible as Phoebe thinks to herself asking _'What the hell am I doing with my older sister ?'_ Piper placing the tip of the dildo against Phoebe's pussy. Oh so very slowly interring her sister's pussy with the dildo as Phoebe herself gasps. Pushing strait up, & in all the way still doing it slowly not stopping until its deep within her, then pulling all the way out to the tip. Slowly yet surly, & confidently picking up pace little by little in and out, out and in.

Piper fucking Phoebe's pussy as if it was a real dick. Deeper and deeper still, harder and harder, faster and faster twisting the dildo with each entrance of Phoebe's pussy. Phoebe gyrating her hips with each thrust in timing her gyration perfectly up with the rhythm of the act. Phoebe curling her toes, & gasps with each thrust in her. Piper's whole room smelling of that unique sex smell by now, the air thick with it. Phoebe desperately wanting, & desiring to reach the point of orgasm, Piper only teasing Phoebe in her vengeance. Finally having reached ramming, & slamming into Phoebe, to Phoebes joy, & delight being in seventh heaven right about now.

Phoebe moaning, groaning, & grunting wanting so desperately to reach orgasm. As her body starts convulsing in climax, her whole body shaking as she has finally reached; it rolling through her. The bed even rocking now as if it would fall apart at any moment, threatening to even as it squeaks, & even as Piper continues to fuck Phoebes pussy hard, & fast. Phoebe having learned long ago how to tighten her pussy around whatever was in her be it toy, or real man meat does so even in the mist of her own orgasms fluttering her eyes open & closed. Feeling like nothing else matters, & nothing else ever will.

Slowly coming down delighting in the smell, warmth, of the here now. And yet wanting needing more letting it hit her again & again not wanting it to ever end, but it does eventually as all things must. Phoebe cast in a glow, Piper lands next to her as they hold onto each other soaking this instant up as if it was water as they kiss each cuddling even as both doesn't really want to unable to resist, the spell having a firm solid hold on them.

* * *

><p>Next Morning...<p>

Piper wakes up in her bed looking around seeing no Phoebe around, hoping it was only a dream.

Phoebe wakes up in her room looking around seeing no Piper in sight, wishing it was only a dream.

Both Piper, & Phoebe come out into the hall almost the same exact time, it being Saturday, & amazingly enough Prue having the day off sleeping in needing it. They whisper as to not wake Prue up even with her door closed "Did we ?" asks Piper

Phoebe gets a disgusted look on her face answering "I hope not"

"I think I'm going to puke" states Piper; covering her mouth, rushing to the bathroom

"Not before me" responds Phoebe; covering her own mouth as well rushing towards the bathroom barely keeping it down nearly not making to the toilet in time Piper right behind her younger sister even though she rushed to the bathroom first Phoebe some how beat her to it. After their both done puking neither say anything more to each other, but begin brushing their teeth & using mouth wash at the same time.

Both of them feeling highly dirty as well as obscene Phoebe letting Piper use the shower first considering she beat Piper to the toilet for puking, Phoebe going down stairs getting a pot of coffee started. After Piper is done using the shower; Phoebe uses the shower, & Piper gets a cup of joe.

Thirty minutes later, both Piper & Phoebe sitting at the kitchen island. At first saying nothing to each other; Piper is the one to break the silence "I still remember everything"

"So do I" states Phoebe taking a sip of her coffee holding her cup in her hands

Piper sighs suggesting "We could use a forgetting spell"

"Never would work" Phoebe says sadly "That would just backfire on us somehow, someway, and in some form"

Piper holds out her hand extending her pinky finger doing something they haven't done sense being little kids fore going the _'I told you so' _not even wanting to think about it any further. Phoebe gets the idea fast, & putting down her cup of coffee doing the same. Crossing their pinky fingers together they say at once "No one shall ever hear what happened last night on this pinky promise" just then Prue comes down the stairs seeing her sisters pinkies crossed she raises her eyebrows knowing this is as good as a solid bond between them wondering what they got up to where they would need a pinky promise just to keep it between themselves, Prue thinks to herself amusingly even cracking a grin with the thought _'It was the only way for herself, and Piper to make Phoebe to keep a secret'_

Phoebe vows inside of her head that shes going to destroy that dildo.


End file.
